A 2-substituted-5-trifluoromethylpyridine of this invention is a novel compound and no disclosure concerning this compound can be found in any literature although 2-cyano-5-trifluoromethylpyridine similar to said compound is described in Chemical Pharmaceutical Bulletin, Vol. 17, No. 3, pages 510 to 514 (1969).